Lawrence Hill
Lawrence Hill is a character from the 3-volume Kaori Yuki manga Boy's Next Door ''(or, translated from the original Japanese, ''Afterimage of a Boy.) Canon history (SPOILER ALERT!) Lawrence, Lawr for short, was a happy child. He was raised in a nice Los Angeles neighborhood by caring parents, and a brother who was his best friend. His brother, however, did not appreciate these circumstances in quite the same way. While Lawrence was babied, brother received all of their parents' high expectations. He was pushed to achieve perfection in academics, sports, music, and extracurricular activities. Their encouragement was borderline abusive, and when Lawr was 10 years old, his brother ran away. To anyone who would ask later, Lawr would explain that he'd run away at age 12 to search for his brother, and been kidnapped in the process. His kidnapper, Dallas, was the leader of a powerful crime syndicate. He forced Lawr into prostitution, and tattooed his iguana symbol on Lawr's chest. Anyone who saw that mark would know he belonged to Dallas, and return him if he'd escaped. Lawrence tried to do so several times, to no avail. Each time, he was returned to Dallas, beaten soundly, and put back to work. One night, while out searching for clientele, Lawr stumbled across a grisly scene in a back alley. One of his coworkers was being butchered, brutally stabbed to death by someone Lawr recognized as a local teacher. Adrian Clay was a man Lawr had admired for his gentle demeanor, and Lawr had just witnessed his sixth murder; he was the serial killer that media was calling "The Blind Man" due to the blindfolds tied over the eyes of his victims. Adrian fled, dropping the name tag he'd purchased for his iguana on the way. Lawr kept the name tag and used it to find Adrian later. Lawrence begged Adrian to help him. If he could tame Adrian's violence, Adrian was likely the only person who could help him escape. He seduced Adrian, and began living in his house away from the eyes of Dallas. It wasn't terribly long before Dallas' men found him, though. He refused to tell Dallas where he could find Adrian, and was drugged and beaten for his insolence. In order to protect Adrian, Lawrence went back to him and fed into his paranoia and his psychosis. He knew Adrian would lash out, he knew Adrian would kill him. Adrian would never know that Dallas was actually Lawr's brother. Entranceway history Lawrence was taken to Entranceway right after Adrian's seduction. He loved Adrian, and it was painful to be without him. The first few events were confusing to him, but he still reasoned that it was better than constantly looking over his shoulder in L.A. He stayed with the archangel Michael for a while, and continued to live in his room even after Michael disappeared from the mansion. After Michael's disappearance, Lawr grew very close to Albus Dumbledore. Albus was the closest Lawrence had to a best friend, until he too disappeared. Lawr began to feel downtrodden, lonely and unsure of the tenuous grip on any of his friendships in the mansion. Seeu and Lawr had run into each other a few times during Seeu's first residency. They met during the "Hell Above and Below and All Around Us" event, during which Lawr spent most of his time running from Seeu and his knife. When Seeu disappeared for a week, roughly 300 years passed in his homeworld, and he returned much older. He and Lawrence grew much closer after that. Yujinn began to teach Lawrence magic very early on. He was hardly a prodigy. Thus far, he's still only managed a minor healing spell. However, Yujinn became a strong mentor to Lawr, and along with Seeu is one of the few people that Lawrence has come to rely on in the mansion. During the winter, Lawr and two other people wandered out into a very curious snowstorm. Lawrence had a chat with a very suspicious knight, and returned to the mansion a few days later feeling as if he'd only been out for an hour or so. It took him a few days curled up by the fire to recover. The "Who are You?" event found Lawr offering a helping hand to the wrong person. Haru had become a very bad person, and that person ended up taking advantage to Lawrence in just the way he'd been trying to avoid. Following that, Lawrence found it extremely difficult to get close to anyone. During Korea's drama event, Lawr, Seeu, and Yujinn all professed their feelings for each other, which has extended past the event and remains a subject of constant angst for Lawrence. Relationships *Albus Dumbledore: Former best friend; disappeared. *Michael: Former best friend; disappeared. *Seeu: One-third of the three-way relationship. *Yujinn: The other third of the three-way relationship. External links *Boy's Next Door on Wikipedia *Logs *Boy's Boy's Next Door on OneManga.com Category:Characters Category:Boy's Next Door